


Five times Lance wanted Keith and one time where Keith did what they both wanted

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of angst, Fluff, Lance is pining, M/M, Pining, Want, lance is thirsty, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: He was dangerous. That’s all Lance could think as he watched his teammate fight the training bot. Not because he was lethal with his bayard, but because Keith had his hair up.orLance finds himself staring at Keith and wanting to kiss him or hold him a lot, little does he know Keith wants him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should be disappointed in myself for writing almost 3,000 words of Klance fic instead of literally any of my homework but I don't care enough to be disappointed.  
> tell me if you think I should add any tags or change the rating, I'm still new to this and would appreciate any advice.  
> I hope you enjoy!

1 . He was dangerous. That’s all Lance could think as he watched his teammate fight the training bot. Not because he was lethal with his bayard, but because Keith had his hair up. Lance would admit that this was sort of Pathetic, how all Keith had to do was pull back his hair for Lance to suddenly malfunction and no longer work.  

“Lance, are you kidding me? I think you’re actually drooling right now.” Pidge scolded from where she stood next to Lance, effectively pulling him from his Keith induced stupor. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said stepping away from the wall and turning back to where he had targets set up for shooting practice. 

“You know, I knew that your constant mocking of his hair probably meant you liked it but really, what is this some kind of mullet fetish?” Pidge asked ignoring his feeble attempt at feign ignorance. 

“Pidge, first of all we do not kink shame in this castle,” he started turning back to her, “and second of all I do not have a thing for Keith’s stupid hair.” stupid dark probably soft looks way to good on him hair. Pidge snorted.

“Yeah, you don’t have a thing for Keith’s hair and holy shit we’re not in space!! Wow look at that the power of denial!” 

Lance held up a finger, trying to formulate a response. Before he could Pidge smirked at him and walked away, disappearing to some dark corner of the castle to probably work on a project and be insufferable. Lance spared another glance towards Keith still fighting the bot. Insufferable but right. 

To be fair to himself, it wasn’t Keith’s hair that was having this effect on Lance, but the fact that it was pulled up and away from his glistening neck. The longer Lance started the more he wanted to lick the sweat from it and slam Keith against a wall to kiss him senseless, but that would probably get him a sword to the face. And not in a good way. 

Lance shook his head and tried to go back to practice. 

 

2 . It wasn’t fair, all Lance had wanted was to go for a relaxing swim and not think about anything for at least an hour besides the cool water in the strange upside down room. But as he entered the room he discovered that someone had already thought of swimming before him. Lance stopped in the doorway, it was weird looking up to see Keith doing laps. Lance’s mouth went dry when he stood up in the water, noticing Lance in the doorway. Water running down his shirtless body. 

“Oh, hey Lance.” Keith said in quiet greeting, the noise ricocheting through the otherwise empty room. 

“H-hey” Lance managed to get out swallowing as he realized he should probably respond instead of just stare at Keith’s body. 

“You are so weird.” Keith mumbled under his breath before turning and resuming his laps. Lance almost snorted, he probably would have if he wasn’t so distracted by the way Keith’s back muscles moved as he pushed through the water. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out his sudden urge to drive straight into the water and jump Keith. 

All he would have to do is grab his arm, spin him around and kiss him. Would Keith’s lips be soft? Probably, they looked soft. And even with it drenched Lance’s fingers felt the need to run through Keith’s hair. What would happen if he tugged on it? 

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked. Lance opened his eyes, seeing Keith standing in the water, he wanted to run his hands along every inch of his body. Lance sprinted from the room. 

 

3 . Earth had never seemed so far. Lance had pulled up the hologram of the universe and was staring at the distance between him and home. Except was it even home anymore? They had been in this castle so long it was starting to feel like home, but his family was still on earth. Or at least his blood family, he corrected thinking of the bonds he had formed with the other residents of the castle. 

Despite how attacted he was to the castle and the other paladins and Coran, his chest still hollowed out from the distance between him and Earth. 

“Lance?” A tired voice called from the entryway. Lance looked up closing the hologram as he did, off of instinct. He knew that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to get caught doing, but he couldn’t help but feel some shame at the patheticness of staring at a picture of Earth as if it would change anything.

“Keith, what are you doing up?” Lance asked, watching as Keith yawned and stepped into the room. 

“I could ask you the same.” Keith said with a shrug. 

“Fair enough,” Lance conceded, not offering up a reason. Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“You should try and get some sleep, we can’t save the universe if you’re dead on your feet.” Keith spoke we a soft smile on his face. He squeezed Lance’s shoulder and turned going back down the hall. 

Lance stared after him, a different kind of longing in his chest. He didn’t know how long he stood in that dark room staring at the empty hallway wanting Keith to come back, wanting to kiss him. It scared him, it was happening more and more that Lance wanted Keith, but not in a physical burning need kind of way. More like a needing gravity kind of way, like if he wasn’t there Lance was going to float away. All Lance had wanted in that moment was to hold Keith as close as possible and never let go. 

Lance sighed and started down the hall back to his room, he should probably go to sleep.

 

4 . They were alone in the lounge, Lance was sitting upside down letting all the blood rush to his head as he stared at Keith upside down. He couldn’t help but think about the last time he had looked at him upside down. Not wanting to make their casual silence weird, Lance decided to not think about Keith shirtless and dripping with water. 

“Are you excited?” Lance asked, “Cause I’m excited” The next night team Voltron was supposed to go to some ball in their honor. Coran had promised dancing, which to be honest was the part Lance was most excited for. “I swear I’m not leaving the dance floor tomorrow, I am dancing until my feet fall off Keith I swear” he pointed at Keith to try and illustrate how serious he was being, but Keith just snorted.

“Yeah, I’m super psyched for tomorrow.” Keith deadpanned, eyebrow raised at Lance’s upside down shenanigans.

“Come on what can you have against dancing Keith it is literally one of the best things ever.” an idea occurred to Lance and he put his hands on the floor leaning forward until he tumbled over onto the floor. The room seemed to tilt as blood rushed from his head. “Woah, okay all good now more importantly, Keith do you not know how to dance?” Lance asked incredulous at the possibility. 

“What does that matter?” 

“It matters because of course you’re not excited for the party if you don’t understand the joy of dancing, you’re not being emo you’re just deprived. Deprived of an amazing joy.’ Lance said, struggling to his feet still a little dizzy. Keith just stared at him, eyebrow still quirked. “But you’re also lucky wanna know why.” Keith leaned back against the couch resting his chin on his hand.

“Why am I lucky?” He asked only sounding half intrigued. 

“Because you have before you the best possible dance teacher.” 

“Lance I don’t want to learn how to dance.” Keith said groaning.

“You see you say that but then what are you going to do during the party tomorrow.” Lance moved across the room to where Pidge and Hunk had set up a sort-of-stereo with a mix of random Earth music and strange space music. Lance put on a space CD? He didn’t think they were called that but it’s what he called them in his head. As the fast paced music started he turned back to Keith and held out his hand. Keith stared at it with apprehension. “What are you scared?” Lance taunted knowing exactly what buttons to push. Keith groaned again.

“Fine” He stood up and came to stand before Lance. “What do I do?” Lance grinned, and started swaying to the beat, moving his body in time with the music.

“Try just moving around, do what feels right”

“How specific.” Keith rolled his eyes, but started to slowly move with the music. They danced around, Keith gradually getting more comfortable and, as he started copying some of Lance’s moves, better too. 

Then the song ends, they both stop moving waiting for the next song to start. The room is filled with the sounds of their panted breathing. The first notes of the song started up, it was slower, much slower. Keith blinked at Lance waiting for him to move first. Lance started swaying, he still felt dizzy despite having been right side up long enough for his body to have settled down. So, he reached out a hand to Keith holding it their for a moment in invitation. 

After a second he started to retract, figuring Keith wasn’t comfortable with it. But before Lance could put his hand down Keith reached out for it. Lance avoided looking at his eyes instead just gently tugging him closer, putting his other hand on Keith’s waist. Keith moved closer and moved his other hand, the one not in Lance’s grip, around a bit trying to figure out a comfortable position. He settled on Lance’s shoulder. Together they swayed and moved, Lance leading them in careful steps.  

Lance looked up finally meeting eyes with Keith and he almost stopped breathing. The words ‘You’re beautiful’ swirled on the edge of Lance’s tongue, but speaking them was to difficult. Lance opened his mouth and breathed out softly, he was so close to Keith all he had to do was lean forward and- no. Lance closed his eyes for a moment hiding from Keith’s piercing gaze. 

This was too much, Lance felt it all over in every square inch of his body was the need to be closer to Keith. He needed to control himself, this would over complicate things way to much for the team and Keith probably doesn’t like him, he reminded himself, chanting the words over and over like a mantra in his head to keep himself in line. Because if he let himself even for a moment consider that if he kissed Keith he would kiss him back then there would be nothing to stop Lance from probably ruining everything. 

 

5 . Everything hurt. Well, at least it seemed so. Lance was staring at the healing pod, or rather Keith asleep inside it. He wasn’t due to come out of it for a while, a few vargas at least Coran had said. So, Lance was just staring at him, wishing Keith wasn’t in there. It was too weird seeing him so peaceful, and everytime he looked at his sleeping face all Lance could think about was watching Keith crumple to the floor after taking that shot for him. 

Lance couldn’t decide if he was going to thank him, scold him, or kiss him when he finally got out of that pod, maybe a combination of all three. It’s a miracle that Keith would be fine and Lance didn’t know how he would function if he hadn’t survived the shot. Lance sat down too overwhelmed to keep standing. When had Keith become this important to him. When did he get this deep. Lance had no idea and he was terrified. They were paladins of Voltron, they didn’t exactly live casual lives, this wasn’t the first time Keith had been in a healing pod and it wouldn’t be the last. How was Lance supposed to be okay with that. Lance pulled at his hair, breathing out fast, this was too much. He felt too much. 

“Lance, why are you on the floor?” Hunk asked.

“This sucks.” Lance mumbled, flopping back onto the floor.

“Don’t worry Lance he’ll be fine.” Hunk consoled, crouching down where Lance was sprawled out on the floor.

“This time maybe! But what about the next time he decides to do something stupid like taking a shot for me?”  

“Hold up Lance, him taking that shot for you was risky yeah, but don’t pretend like any of us wouldn’t have done the same or that you wouldn’t have done the same if it was someone else getting shot at. You pushed Coran out of the way when that bomb was going off. And we all stood outside of your pod waiting for you to wake up too.” Hunk ranted, not accepting his friends trivilation of something that saved his life. “We are friends and teammates and family and this is what we do!” Hunk poked Lance in the leg to punctuate his point. 

“I just don’t want him,” he gestured at the pod, “or anyone else to get hurt because of me.” Lance admitted, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. The room suddenly made him feel small. 

“Too bad.” Hunk said, sitting next to Lance and wrapping his arm around him. They stayed like that, eventually being joined by the others, until the pod slide open and Keith stumbled out. 

Lance stood up and reached out for the still dazed boy’s wrist. Keith blinked at Lance in surprise at the contact. Then, Lance pulled him forward crushing him in an embrace. Keith just stood in Lance’s arms for a moment before slowly moving his hands up to return the hug. 

Reluctantly Lance pulled back, he looked into the confused purple swirl of Keith’s eyes. Lance let go of Keith and backed away, as Hunk moved in for a bear hug. For that moment, looking into Keith’s eyes, all Lance wanted was for him to be safe forever, for a moment he imagined what would have happened if they had met under less dangerous circumstances. Maybe then Lance wouldn’t have to learn to be okay with watching him get injured. 

 

+1 Sometimes it was too quiet in his room. Lance was too used to noise for the quiet to be comforting. Everyone had just headed off to bed, Lance was staring at his floor trying to find the energy to get ready for bed. 

A soft knock at his door, drove him from his thoughts. Lance got up and opened the door, surprised at the sight of Keith. 

“Keith-” was all he got out before he was silenced, by Keith’s lips… on his own. It took him a second to respond, at first not believing this was real, having imagined it to many times to immediately accept Keith kissing him as reality. Then he melted against him, returning the kiss with equal passion. He couldn’t help but moan softly when Keith bit into his bottom lip. Lance opened his mouth, letting Keith deepen the kiss. Lance wondered how this desert dweller got so good at kissing but found himself dismissing the thought in favor of the way that Keith was now kissing his way down Lance’s neck. 

“Keith.” He found himself moaning as he held onto to hm for dear life. Keith left lovemarks at the base of Lance’s neck and as he sucked Lance could swear he was trying to kill him. “Keith, wait a minute.” He leaned back and pushed gently on Keith’s shoulders. Keith jerked back, looking like he was about to sprint. Lance kept a grip on his shoulders “Hey, it’s okay I am perfectly okay with this I just need you to slow down for a second and tell me what’s going on, okay? Then you can go right back to what you were doing.” He spoke quickly not wanting Keith to leave but still wanting to know why he was randomly getting jumped. 

Keith took a deep breath, his lips swollen from the kissing. Lance swayed and fought down the urge to kiss Keith again. Answers first making out shorty after, he told himself. 

“I have… feelings for you?” 

“Is that a question?” Lance asked taking a step back from Keith.

“No! I’m ugh.” Keith rubbed his face in frustration, “I am bad at words, which is why I thought this would be the easiest way to tell you.” Lance raised his eyebrow. “I guess I was wrong.” Keith took a deep breath looking up at the ceiling as if it held answers. He looked back down and into Lance’s eyes. “I like you, a lot, way more than I should probably and all I’ve wanted to do for a while is kiss you and I got tired of not kissing you.” Keith spoke slowly, not wanting to be misheard. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I like you too and I want to kiss you.”

“So then why are we still talking?” Keith asked taking  step back into Lance’s personal space. Lance laughed reaching out and cupping Keith’s cheek. He pulled him closer and kissed him. Lance let his hand slide up into Keith’s hair, lightly tugging on it as they moved their mouths against each other. Lance felt the longing in his chest dissipate and bubble into unadulterated joy. He smiled into the kiss, this was everything. 


	2. Keith wants Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times Keith wanted Lance but controlled himself and the one time he didn't sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a second chapter. I have no will power. There are literally so many things I should have done instead of this but whatever. Enjoy!

1 . Keith honestly didn’t know what him and Lance were arguing about. The words aren't registering as he spoke, too much of his brain focused on how in each other’s faces they were. Lance had a hurricane in his eyes, but it wasn’t angry. Although they were arguing it wasn’t malicious, it was just charged. Keith couldn’t place the emotion in Lance’s eyes, he couldn’t even place what he was feeling. Not outside of this urge to get closer.

Get closer and what? Keith thought, the answer immediately rising to his mind. Get closer and shut up Lance by slamming him against that wall and kissing him until the stars he was seeing had nothing to do with them being in space. Keith felt some scathing retort leave his lips as the realization hit him. 

This was not good, Keith needed a way out of this argument, before he did something stupid. Luckily, everyone else seemed to be getting tired of their yelling. Shiro stepped inbetween the two shoving them apart.

“Enough! Both of you, just stop.” Shiro pressed his hand to his forehead, “Take a walk, get your heads and then work this out.” 

“But-” Lance started to argue.

“No, take a walk cool off.” Shiro stood there staring at the both of them until finally they relented. Keith turned and stormed down the hall, not entirely sure as to why he was pretending to be angry. Once he was alone, Keith leaned against the wall, pressing his head against it’s cool surface. Since when did he want to kiss Lance instead of punch him. 

Despite his best efforts of wracking his brain, searching every nook and cranny but he couldn’t figure out when his feelings towards Lance had changed. Obviously, they hadn’t changed that much, he still sort of wanted to punch Lance just with his face,softly and rough and slow and fast and Keith needed a cold shower.

 

2 . With every lap Keith felt more and more at peace. The exercise was cathartic, the monotony of the movements and making the same circles in the pool lulled him into an almost mindless serenity. He glanced up seeing Lance standing motionless in the doorway. Keith stood up, taking note of 

“Oh, hey Lance.” he found himself saying quieter then he had intended. Lance just stared at him, his face unreadable. Lance looked strange upside down, he also looked like he wasn’t staring at Keith’s face. What the hell? 

“H-hey.” Lance stammered out, his face flushing. It was kind of adorable, although Keith wasn’t entirely sure of what was going on, It made him want to get out of the water to get on the same gravity as Lance and squish his face. Well that was an odd thought. 

“You are so weird.” Keith breathed out just audible enough that he knew Lance heard. Keith turned around and started swimming again, figuring that Lance would get himself unfrozen and into the water eventually. He couldn’t find the same peace in swimming as he had earlier, maybe it was because of his audience or all of his confusing thoughts towards that audience. 

He glanced over his shoulder as he swam, and seeing Lance still standing in the doorway he stood back up and towards him. Keith squinted, were Lance’s eyes shut? 

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked exasperated at the strangeness of this all. Lance’s eyes snapped open and then after a moment he sprinted from the room. Keith fought the urge to follow after him and demand to know what the hell was going on. Instead he went back to swimming trying to regain some of the lost peace that Lance’s presence had dissipated. 

 

3 . Sleep hadn’t been difficult in the desert. After spending his days running around in the sun and trying to scrounge up food and researching everything related to the Kerberos mission and those drawings of Blue he was always so exhausted by the time he got home he would be out in minutes. 

Keith could remember boasting to Lance about how easy he could fall asleep back when they had first started this whole ‘saving the galaxy’ business. He wished it was still as easy as lying down. Falling asleep seemed to get harder each night as his thoughts became too plagued with everything going on to rest. 

Giving up Keith got out of bed to go for a walk to hopefully clear his head. The halls were dark, everyone else had long since gone to sleep. His steps didn’t echo on the floor, a fact that Keith was secretly proud of although he wouldn’t admit it. As he strolled through the halls he noticed lights in the bridge. Keith stopped in the doorway taking in what he saw.

Lance was standing in the center of the room  the hologram up showing the universe. It took Keith a minute to realize Lance was staring at the milky way. He almost stopped breathing as he looked Lance’s face. It was so strange seeing Lance, who was usually so upbeat and confident, so forlorn. Looking at the Earth as if it was everything to him. 

It probably was, Keith realized, it probably was for most of the paladins. Keith knew they all had people to go back to. They weren’t like him, everyone he needed was right here in space. A part of him wished everyone could be as content as him with being in space forever, but he knew that wasn’t fair. 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all deserved to go back to Earth and be with their families, Shiro too, even if that left him out here alone. 

Keith wished he had a way to make it better for Lance now, though. So he wouldn’t look so… lonely standing on the bridge in the middle of the night. He wished he could go up to him and crush him to his chest and run his hands along his face and tell him it was all going to be okay. He wished he could kiss him to prove to him that he wasn’t alone out here even if he felt like he was. But he had no guarantee that it would actually help and making Lance feel worse was the last thing Keith wanted so instead he opted for talking to him. 

“Lance?” He called out, breaking the silence of the night. 

 

4 . Keith had only barely survived Lance’s upside down shenanigans, the sight too cute to exist. But now the cuban boy wanted to dance? How was Keith supposed to survive that. The music swirled and rose around them as Keith stared at Lance’s outstretched hand. Keith didn’t see a way out of this, not that he really wanted one. Death by Lance was kind of the ideal way to go. 

Nevertheless Keith ignored Lance’s hand and just stood up.

“Fine, what do I do?” He asked. Lance grinned, it was too bright for anyone’s good. Then he started dancing, and Keith had to force himself to maintain eye contact.

“Try just moving around, do what feels right” Lance said unhelpfully.

“How specific.” Keith rolled his eyes, but tried to follow Lance's Lead. It was strange and even as he got more comfortable with it, he still couldn’t quite understand the appeal. Then the song changed. It was slower now and suddenly Lance was holding out his hand in invitation, after a moment Keith took it still unsure of what was going on. Then they were close and Lance’s hand was on his waist and oh. They were moving, it was easier but also harder, and then Lance finally looked at him. His eyes were intense and so blue. 

Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me was all Keith could think as he stared into Lance’s eyes. For a moment, for a split second lance started to lean his head forward and Keith felt his heart stop then start then stop. Then Lance looked away and reality came crashing down onto Keith. 

They were dancing because Lance was competitive, they were close because a slow song was playing. If Lance had wanted to kiss him he would have and for once Keith needed to keep a tight rein on his impulsive nature. Because Lance hadn’t kissed him and he wouldn’t no matter how much Keith wanted him to. 

 

5 . One might think that it was a hard decision to make, throwing oneself in front of a bullet for another. But in the end it wasn’t even a decision it was a reaction, barely even a thought. It was that bullet is going for Lance and if Lance gets hurt it’ll hurt more then any bullet. 

So Keith stepped in front of the bullet, throwing his sword as he did. It was awkward throwing his bayard at the galra bot that was far enough away he couldn’t just tackle it, but it still pierced it. Then Keith felt pain. Everything was hurt, for a moment it was like that was all he was made of. Not cells or carbon or DNA just pain. But as he hit the ground he smiled because Lance was okay. He wouldn’t feel this, like every part of him had been replaced with green bruises and aching wounds, he’d still be Lance. Funny, goofy, beautiful Lance, who would do anything for anyone who needed help and wasn’t trying to kill him. And that made it all okay. 

Darkness flooded Keith’s vision, and everything else faded away. 

 

When Keith came too and stepped out of the pod, everything was still shaky but then there was Lance. All around him, hugging him like he was the most precious thing in the world and Keith… Keith was confused. But then Lance was gone and there was Hunk and Shiro and Pidge and Allura and Coran and then Lance wasn’t in the room anymore. 

Once everyone calmed down and Keith no longer felt light headed he went to find Lance. He wasn’t in his room or the lounge or the training room so it took him some time but eventually he found him. 

He was wandering the halls lower on the ship. Keith stood watching him pace for a moment before speaking.

“Lance?” He asked thinking back to when he found him with the hologram of earth and how alone he had looked in the middle of the night when there was no one around. 

“Keith?” Lance asked turning around. 

“What are you doing down here?” For a moment it looked like Lance would answer but then he just posed his own question.

“Why’d you step in front of the bullet?” Lance asked, fidgeting with his hands, his eyes flitting around the room.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Keith answered with a shrug. Then Lance looked up and that same striking longing was in his eyes, the same one from the bridge. 

“But, you got hurt.” Lance said simply as if it were worse.

“So?” Keith asked, not sure of what else to say. Words were hard. Lance stared at him, Keith couldn’t decide if the longing in Lance’s eyes was disappearing or getting worse. Lance turned and disappeared deeper into the ship. 

 

+1 It was too much. Keith didn’t know- he didn't have the right words- All he knew was that he needed to tell Lance how much he meant to him, screw the consequence. If Lance hated him after it didn’t matter, not as long as he knew. Everyone had gone to bed, after a long day of training and stupid jokes, so Keith knew exactly where Lance was. Or where he should be unless he was out on the bridge again staring at Earth. 

Keith left, his room storming down the hall until he stood before Lance’s room. He went to slam on the door too dead set on his goal to be gentle, but then before he made contact with the door he stopped closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He wasn’t angry with Lance and if went in there like a tornado Lance might think he was mad. So he softly knocked on the door and hoped he wasn’t asleep yet. 

Lance opened the door a clear look of surprise on his face.

“Keith-” He started, but Keith didn’t let him finish. He rushed forward and kissed him. The door slide shut behind him and the universe became just him and Lance. For a moment, one terrifying moment Lance did nothing, but then he kissed back and everything became fire. 

Keith bit Lance’s lip and relished the soft moan he drew out of him in doing so. Keith explored Lance’s mouth for a moment before kissing his way down Lance’s neck wanting to taste as much of him as possible. When he started to suck at the sensitive flesh near the base of Lance’s neck he was rewarded with more sounds.

“Keith-” Lance breathed out, “Keith, wait a minute.” And then Lance was pushing him away, Keith started to bolt thinking he had done something wrong. Oh, that was it now Lance hated him he had crossed a line, he had thought he could handle being rejected but he couldn’t, oh no, oh no, oh no. But Lance held onto him? “Hey, it’s okay I am perfectly okay with this I just need you to slow down for a second and tell me what’s going on, okay? Then you can go right back to what you were doing.” Relief spread through Keith’s body. 

Keith took a deep breath, this was going to be hard he knew it. And not just telling Lance how he felt, but also going about this. If Lance wanted to be in a relationship Keith knew it wouldn’t be easy, but it wouldn’t be impossible. As long as Lance wanted him too, then everything would work out in the end. They could save the universe, they could be together, they could be happy. And Lance would never have that look in his eyes again, not if Keith could help it.

Keith looked at Lance for a moment, his lips were swollen his eyes were blue, so blue and full of hopeful confusion and affection and lust. And his hair was a mess and bruises were beginning to form on his neck and he was swaying softly towards Keith. Keith wanted to smile, it was like they were magnets, nothing could stop them from coming together. That thought gave him the strength to speak instead of just do. 

“I have… feelings for you?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make another Authors note but have nothing else to say so here is pointless dribble *finger guns*

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a second chapter ;)


End file.
